


Wallflower

by takkane



Series: Wallflower [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, I don't know how to tag this halp, I suppose?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkane/pseuds/takkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall is extroverted and so secure of himself it's almost disgusting, but then Beau appears in his life to make him melt at his mere sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallflower

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh, I wrote this MONTHS ago (my notes say in march wtf) and I never got to finish it, and nooow I did! I'm not totally in love with the result, I am experimenting with writing styles and trying to develop one of my own so I want to finish the others aus I have started but never finished to keep practicing my writing and of course keep providing the fandom with more material. If you know how to actually tag this work help me. Also, enjoy.

He was there, being his calm and collected self. How much he wished he had the courage to go and talk to him but he wasn't brave enough, which is curious because he is the popular guy, the life of the party but couldn't muster enough courage to talk to his crush.

 _How disappointing_ , he thought to himself. He eyed the blond guy a little more, taking in every detail he could about the human a few meters away; his lean body was rested against the chair in the far wall, his white skin dotted with pink tones, it reminded him of white pinkish flowers that adorned the central park near his house, his skin seemed delicate and he supposed he smelled sweetly. His eyes adverted northern where his face filled with freckles surrounded his beautiful blue eyes that were looking down to his phone in hand. Unconsciously he sighed, something that his friend caught on.

"Hey man, what have you so dreamy?" his friend, Flame, asked. His bubble of happiness blew up.

"Dreamy? What are you talking about?" He wasn't 'dreamy', was he?

"Oh come on, you have this look only a dork in love would have." he snorted and looked at his friend with a cocky smile. Marshall only turned to see the object of his admiration, Flame followed his sight and understood it now. "Ohh, do you like Beau?"

Marshall, without looking at his friend could only sigh dramatically, "he's so cute, he looks so perfect there." a small smile crossed his face, he was daydreaming again.

Flame only got a 'uh' as he was not interested in men. He could say that Beau was a good-looking guy, but he couldn't assure that he was or not 'cute'.

"You should try to talk to him if you like him thaaaaat much," Flame suggested and Marshall actually pondered doing it but, how was he going to do that? He suddenly felt like a kid scared of mom when she demanded to know who broke her vase. He wanted to but he couldn't. But why could he not? He was Marshall Lee Abadeer, the rock star, the life of the fucking party! Where was that super outgoing, talkative and extroverted guy that didn't mind speaking with anyone about anything? Flame wondered that, but let it slide, love made people do weird things and his friend was a victim of love.

He watched Beau smile and try to stifle a laugh.

_Talk to me._

But he couldn't.

_Kiss me._

After watching Beau biting his lips, his legs worked on their own with big confident steps the lovesick behaviour was left behind, he was going to ask that guy out and he was going to do it now.

And in front of the owner of his sighs and of his, definitely not wet, dreams he collected all the courage he could and "GO OUT WITH ME!" came as a scream.

Oh,

OH.

Beau's face reddened and Marshall considered that the cutest sight he had witnessed in his short life. Was the party slowing down or was it his imagination? The loud music and yelling drunks confirmed the latter. He was really glad people didn't care about their surroundings not that he was embarrassed or anything, he could never be embarrassed of the perfect creation he had in front of him, with his perfect and beautiful self, how could he be embarrassed when--

"I-, excuse me?" the soft voice interrupted his already derailed thoughts, he expected a voice worthy of an angel and he was right about that.

"I-" his confidence crumbled, where was all the determination he had? "I want to go out with you."

"Oh."

 _OH? Was that all he could say!?_ Marshall was a bundle of nerves waiting to get the final touch that would make him explode and just as he was going to excuse himself and hide in his bed forever he heard the angel say:

"Ok, I will." Marshall's shocked expression melting into one of happiness the moment those words came out of the pink lips adorned with a small smile.

He was sure he exploded.


End file.
